


Written Word

by Candy4thewin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Murder, not angst though, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will couldn’t read the letters on his chest. They were foreign and strange and he didn’t know where to look to find the letters. <br/>Hannibal learned English to read the name on his chest. His pride and determination would never allow him to not know that name of the person that fate had decided for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Word

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this and I might add more to it. I didn't have anyone edit it so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Will couldn’t read the letters on his chest. They were foreign and strange and he didn’t know where to look to find the letters. So Will would never know the name of his soul mate, and sometimes Will thought that this might be for the better because it would help him from pinning after a person he would probably never meet. Still there were times in the dark where he would fantasize about his souls mate the perfect person for just him and dream that they would be able to just be together.  
Hannibal learned English to read the name on his chest. His pride and determination would never allow him to not know that name of the person that fate had decided for him. The name Will Graham that sat over his heart helped Hannibal through all if the harder times when he thought he couldn’t go on because even if he had lost every other connection somewhere out there, there was his perfect mate his last connection in the world of the living.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Soul mates can be born half way across the world or be right next to you when you’re born. As luck would have it Will met his soul mate while the man was elbow deep in a dead body. A hysterical laugh bubbled up in Will. Of course Will who had fought his whole life to not be killer or seen as a killer would be mated to a serial killer. Fate had a twisted humor like that. Of course this slightly hysterical laugh caught the attention of the serial killer. The man looked up and immediately pulled his hands from the body of his victim.   
This gave Will a chance to actually look at his mate standing up, he was handsome in an exotic kind of way. A lot broader than Will and taller with ashy hair and almost red eyes. The other man seemed to get over any surprise rather quickly because he started walking towards Will leaving the dead body behind.   
Will began to take a step back when the man spoke. “Don’t move”  
It may not have been the best move but Will completely froze up. Suddenly he was in front of Will looking him up and down, red eyes racking over Will like he was going to disappear in any moment. He started to reach towards Will but then noticed the blood covering his hand and frowned. Will’s mate took one more look up and down Will before staring straight into his eyes.  
“You will stay right here while I finish and clean up. If you try and run I will hunt you down and there will be consequences” Will felt a shudder run down his spine at the threat and panic building up in his belly.   
“Please don’t make me watch!” It came out more as begging and pleading than Will meant to.   
The man glanced back at the body and then looked at Will.   
“Please.” Will begged again. He may be trapped with a serial killer for the rest of his life but he wouldn’t sit here and watch as his mate ripped apart some poor bastard.   
Will’s mate sighted and walked back to Will putting a gentle hand on his lower back. Will allowed himself to be led to the side of the alley and man handled so that he was sitting. Then the man pulled off his tie from under the plastic suit that he wore and tied it so it covered Will’s eyes.   
“While I can’t let you out of my sight just yet I can make it so you don’t have to watch.” There was a slight apology in the tone.   
Will wasn’t sure how long he sat there blind but it felt like hours. He only knew it was over when he hear footsteps approaching him. There was a long pause between the steps stopping in front of him and the makeshift blindfold being pulled off.   
Once his eyes readjusted to the light Will took in the sight of his mate once more. The plastic suit was gone and without it there wasn’t even a drop of blood to be seen. They just started at each other for a while before Will looked away unable to continue making eye contact. Unfortunately his gaze got redirected to the body that was now a grotesque art piece.   
“The Ripper.” Another hysterical laugh bubbled up before Will could stop it.   
The Ripped of course Will was mated to the Ripper. Will’s mate could never just be some low grade serial killer. No he had to be the one man that Will had spent almost a year trying to catch. Jack would be so disappointed when Will withdrew from finding the Ripper.   
“May I ask what you find so funny?”   
“I’ve been looking for you beyond just trying to find my soul mate.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes as an FBI agent and profiler.”  
There was no expression on the Rippers face for a moment before he too smiled. If it could be called a smile, it was more of an amused smirk.   
“That is rather ironic isn’t it? Were you working on my case for long?”   
“I think it’s time I retire from it since the Ripper won’t be found any time soon. Don’t you agree?”  
The Ripper just chuckled and nodded

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Leave feed back and kudos please with sugar plums.


End file.
